Broken Promises Naruto: Shippudden my way
by Brawling-Duelist
Summary: Sasuke left the village two and a half years ago. Sakura and Naruto had declaired anything mentioning Sasuke taboo. Two and a half years later Konoha puts a wanted: dead poster on Sasuke. Angry at Konoha's decision, Naruto and Sakura leave. Discontinued
1. Abandoned

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me. Though, I do own this story.

Naruto Uzamaki opened his eyes to the bright morning sun with a groan.

He fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position last night and now, his back was hurting. He sighed as he got out of bed and got ready for the day.

Granny Tsunade had requested Team Kakashi excluding Sai to her office for something, so he figured she was probably pissed about them not bringing Sasuke back when they got to him. They couldn't help it though; his growth was unnatural, so how did she expect them to be able to bring him back so easily?

Meanwhile Shizune was talking to Tsunade and she was trying to talk her out of the wanted: dead poster on Sasuke.

"Lady Tsunade you can't _do _that!" Shizune gasped in horror.

Tsunade punched the table in anger while yelling, "AND WHY THE HELL CAN'T I? I'M THE HOKAGE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Shizune gave a hurt face as she pictured what would happen if Team Kakashi saw the poster.

"They'll abandon us too if you make that official Lady Tsunade." She sighed with a tear running down from her eyes.

"No they won't because _I_ won't _tell_ them." Tsunade snapped.

Sakura and Naruto couldn't believe their ears, how the _hell_ could Konoha frickin' _do_ that?

"Let's go Sakura; we're no longer _part _of this _hell hole._" Naruto growled as he ripped the headband off his hand and threw it down.

"Yes Naruto, let's go."Sakura growled as she threw hers to the ground as well. Sakura then put everything she would need for the road in her bag, as well as Naruto.

"Here Naruto, take this. It'll conceal our presence, Chakra and all." she said while handing him a seed. Naruto swallowed the seed as well as Sakura, and that was when they were off. The trip took three days to get out of Konoha, and about ten to get to Orochimaru's hideout.

Once they were there they knew that the seeds had worn off so they each took another seed.

"Okay, from here we have to be very quiet, so Naruto, let's take this. It'll appear that we're both dead, but in reality we're just in an out of body state." Sakura explained. Naruto nodded and swallowed the seed she gave him, and that was when he collapsed. Sakura took the same seed and she collapsed as well.

Sasuke had just got out of training with Orochimaru when he gasped at what he saw. There before him were the dead bodies of his former teammates.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He then ran over there in anger and he carried both of them outside.

When he laid them down to perform CPR, he could feel their Chakra spilling out of their body.

"Get up you two, that _wasn't _very funny!"he snapped.


	2. Nightmare

Sakura and Naruto _knew _they were busted, and the effect of the seeds had worn off. Sakura and Naruto both got up with the same old expressions on their face. Sasuke had no idea of what had happened earlier in Konoha so he assumed Tsunade had sent them on another mission to bring him back. Sasuke looked around out of habit and when he didn't see Sai he was confused.

"Where's that teme Sai at?"He asked. Naruto and Sakura both giggled when he said that which earned them a glare from Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke, we're just being a little immature." Naruto apologized which got a giggle from Sakura.

"Wait… if Tsunade sent you on a mission… shouldn't there be four of you?"Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Yes there would be four of us, but do you see something that's missing?"Sakura asked, referring to their lack of headbands.

Sasuke gave a look of confusion as he looked at both of them, and then it clicked in when he saw that they didn't have Konoha headbands.

"You're not here to take back to Konoha, are you?"Sasuke asked.

"Did you just ask if I would go back to a hellhole?"Sakura growled.

"Does this go for both of you?"Sasuke asked while looking at Naruto.

"Yes Sasuke, it does."Naruto said with a dark smile.

"Well, you finally came to your senses."Sasuke said while putting his arm on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's entire face turned red and Sasuke let him go with a dark smile.

"You always were cute when you blushed like that." Sasuke said while tickling his hair.

"Huh?"Naruto asked in surprise. Sasuke's eyes were soon blank with sleep and that was when he collapsed on the ground. Naruto caught him before he hit his head and carried him into an old abandoned shack.

"Naruto you idiot! Get out of the way!" Sasuke yelled as a demon girl came after Naruto fully prepared to kill him. Naruto hadn't moved from that spot, and then Sasuke rose out of the bed still asleep.

"Sasuke what are you doing? Go back to sleep."Naruto said with a yawn.

Sasuke didn't respond at all, instead he came at Naruto with his hand stretched out like he was reaching for something and there were tears in his eyes.

"Tuba ma oozes head tie!"Sasuke yelled with tears coming down his face.

Naruto didn't exactly understand what was wrong with Sasuke so he guided him back to the bed he was sleeping in, and wrapped him enough that he could breathe, but tight enough that he couldn't get out of the bed.

In Sasuke's dream his mother was holding him over the tub and his father was putting a hot stick on the back of his neck as he burned it.

Sasuke knew better then to scream in pain so he clenched his teeth together to keep from screaming, otherwise his dad would cut the burn.

In the real world Sasuke was clawing at the covers as he tried to escape from his parents, but he couldn't get out of the covers.

In reality Sasuke screamed bloody murder which caused both Naruto and Sakura to wake up startled, and then Naruto watched as Sasuke twitched around like a fish out of water.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up!"Naruto called while tapping him.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and his hand then lay in a still position as he slowly unwound the cover.

When he exposed his arm there was a huge cut from where he had scratched himself.

"Sasuke are you okay?"Sakura gasped in horror. Sasuke then looked at his right arm and gasped. No wonder he always woke up with scratch marks on his arm!

A/N: Poor Sasuke-Kun. I hope it'll all be better soon.


End file.
